Five nights at Freddy's livelihood part 2
by tobystumpf
Summary: The sequel and the end to the story
FNAF lively hood pt. 2

Author:anonymous

Shortly after they started to act up, the current night guard was moved to day shift and was shortly chomped when part of his brain was removed, called it the bite of '87.( also, before I continue, I use to have a really weird way of talking to people like "what is thee problem lass." But after about five years of a significant part of the story which I'll get to here in a little, I had eventually stopped talking like that. Let's continue) It caused the doll-bots to be scrapped, but for some reason, the ceo kept the cpu and main processer units for further study(all of them except us, he had us in mind for later) I also forgot to tell you he had three children as well, all of them sometimes visited the pizzeria under high protection, for reasons. Anyways, after the incident, the place had shut down and weirdly enough, another establishment was opened, but was a remodel of an older location. With "Francis" as the manager finishing up his 6pm-12am shift, had been slaughtered by us, but later figured out it was the wrong person, it was after the place was closed, he came into the place, dismantled us and our ethereal counterparts had took revenge and trapped him in a spring suit that resulted in failing, impailing him in nearly every direction. What followed was a sweep team that picked up our, you guessed it, our cpu and processer units to be studied on. Twenty five years later, the ceo dies of Tuberculosis at 65. The role of manager passed down to the youngest son at 34. Now the company was plagued by dilemmas, had became a puppet company to a larger company, Smith&Wessen cybernetics. With that, they had brought their 40 year studies to the co. and had advanced their studies in A-I by around three years. Also, a horror attraction opened up around three months after their research was presented. And an old friend was not done yet, once again to bring trouble to a company once again, spring Bonnie with "Francis" inside the suit. Six days later, the place burned down due to faulty wiring.(dummies) and right on time, with "Francis" gone for good, nothing plagued the studies, and after two years of research, Artificial intelligence was created. With bugs, of course. But the scientists were able to quickly realize this issue by infecting them with a computer worm that slows the processer to process only .8-1.2 of what regular people can process. With all the successful test, they were applied to the robots that the dad, now dead for 30 years, his wish being a reality.(this was the significant part here, where it took me five years to correct my grammar) But what he did not know was that his brain would be quickly frozen in cryogenic stasis right after he had died, very new at the time, but now, with the technology to thaw out his brain and quickly do a neural scan to map his brain before it died( also, ten years earlier, they had invented a contraption that scanned and mapped out the entirety of the brain and its complexity into a computer and can successfully run the program on a robot with sufficient cpu and processing speed). With that said, the son managed to do that with his dad, and with his dad back, he took over, but only as co-manager as to expand on what they were doing. With the successful release of A-I, and able to be controlled, installed to program in all of us, transferred us into more, familiar suits, but new. With out the ethereal spirits, the only A-I that we had was that. And since our memory was wiped as soon as the ethereal's were gone, they had to be re-installed into us as best as they could, and they did that perfectly. While they were making the breakthrough of robotic technology, another company, Sansware-227 with puppet company that one of the siblings had made due to envy, the first cloning company on the planet, cloth-ware industry. Cloning humans and cheap genetic altering with out sterilization or other genetic problems. It took 10 years before anything interesting happened with all these breakthroughs, it was now possible to not only transfer a human brain into a computer, but do the reverse. Put a robot into a human clone. The breakthrough, released in April 1st, 2066. The first tests were of course, us, all seven or eight of us with the desired genetics. And after we co-existed with the humans, everything ended out pretty well, also kids, I did promise to tell you who that "robot" was that walked on the ceiling was, you know her, as most of us as humans, stayed together even though we were the many and not the few. Marylyn, can you come out here for a little bit. "Yes dear." Said Mary. Yes, I was telling them something that they should have known a long time ago. Kids, this use to be mangle. The reason we call each other by human names, simple, to fit in and not seem obscene to the humans. Anyway, we had changed our names right after we were powered back on for the first time with the A-I. My name was Foxy, there was Freddy, Bonnie , Chica. Toy Freddy, toy Bonnie, toy Chica, mangle, puppet, balloon boy, and golden Freddy. Now we are called in order, Felix, Fredric, bob, Clara, Thomas, Ben, Cindy, Marylyn, Percy, Baxter, and Godric. All of us going through a struggle to be here today, in peace. "Yay, I like that story, daddy." " awe, I think it ruins a good mystery." It probably does. (Laughter for a while until fading away).


End file.
